Silk, as the term is generally known in the art, means a filamentous fiber product secreted by an organism such as a silkworm or spider. Silks produced from insects, namely (i) Bombyx mori silkworms, and (ii) the glands of spiders, typically Nephilia clavipes, are the most often studied forms of the material; however, hundreds to thousands of natural variants of silk exist in nature. Fibroin is produced and secreted by a silkworm's two silk glands.
Silkworm silk has been used in biomedical applications for over 1,000 years. The Bombyx mori specie of silkworm produces a silk fiber (known as a “bave”) and uses the fiber to build its cocoon. The bave, as produced, includes two fibroin filaments or “broins”, which are surrounded with a coating of gum, known as sericin—the silk fibroin filament possesses significant mechanical integrity. When silk fibers are harvested for producing yarns or textiles, including sutures, a plurality of fibers can be aligned together, and the sericin is partially dissolved and then resolidified to create a larger silk fiber structure having more than two broins mutually embedded in a sericin coating.
The unique mechanical properties of reprocessed silk such as fibroin and its biocompatibility make the silk fibers especially attractive for use in biotechnological materials and medical applications. Silk provides an important set of material options for biomaterials and tissue engineering because of the impressive mechanical properties, biocompatibility and biodegradability (Altman, G. H., et al., Biomaterials 2003, 24, 401-416; Cappello, J., et al., J. Control. Release 1998, 53, 105-117; Foo, C. W. P., et al., Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 2002, 54, 1131-1143; Dinerman, A. A., et al., J. Control. Release 2002, 82, 277-287; Megeed, Z., et al., Adv. Drug Deliver. Rev. 2002, 54, 1075-1091; Petrini, P., et al., J. Mater. Sci-Mater. M. 2001, 12, 849-853; Altman, G. H., et al., Biomaterials 2002, 23, 4131-4141; Panilaitis, B., et al., Biomaterials 2003, 24, 3079-3085). For example, 3-dimensional porous silk scaffolds have been described for use in tissue engineering (Meinel et al., Ann Biomed Eng. 2004 January; 32(1):112-22; Nazarov, R., et al., Biomacromolecules in press). Further, regenerated silk fibroin films have been explored as oxygen- and drug-permeable membranes, supports for enzyme immobilization, and substrates for cell culture (Minoura, N., et al., Polymer 1990, 31, 265-269; Chen, J., et al., Minoura, N., Tanioka, A. 1994, 35, 2853-2856; Tsukada, M., et al., Polym. Sci. Part B Polym. Physics 1994, 32, 961-968).
The desirability of sustained release has long been recognized in the pharmaceutical field. Sustained-release drug-delivery systems can provide many benefits over conventional dosage forms. Generally, sustained-release preparations provide a longer period of therapeutic or prophylactic response compared to conventional rapid release dosage forms. For example, in treatment of pain, sustained-release formulations are useful to maintain relatively constant analgesic drug release rates over a period of time, for example 12-24 hours, so that blood serum concentration of the drug remains at a therapeutically effective level for a longer duration than is possible with a conventional dosage form of the drug. In addition, whereas standard dosage forms typically exhibit high initial drug release rates that can result in unnecessarily elevated blood serum levels of the drug, sustained-release formulations can help maintain blood serum levels of the drug at or slightly above the therapeutically effective threshold. Such reduced fluctuation in blood serum concentration of the drug can also help prevent excess dosing.
Furthermore, sustained-release compositions, by optimizing the kinetics of delivery, also increase patient compliance as patients are less likely to miss a dose with less frequent administration, particularly when a once-a-day dosage regimen is possible; less frequent administration also increases patient convenience. Sustained-release formulations may also reduce overall healthcare costs. Although the initial cost of sustained-release delivery systems may be greater than the costs associated with conventional delivery systems, average costs of extended treatment over time can be lower due to less frequent dosing, enhanced therapeutic benefit, reduced side-effects, and a reduction in the time required to dispense and administer the drug and monitor patient compliance.
Many polymer-based systems have been proposed to accomplish the goal of sustained release. These systems generally have relied upon either degradation of the polymer or diffusion through the polymer as a means to control release.
Polymer-based attempts to develop sustained-release formulations have included the use of a variety of biodegradable and non-biodegradable polymer (e.g. poly(lactide-co-glycolide)) microparticles containing the active ingredient (see e.g., Wise et al., Contracgption, 1:227-234 (1973); and Hutchinson et al., Biochem. Soc. Trans., 13:520-523 (1985)), and a variety of techniques are known by which active agents, e.g. proteins, can be incorporated into polymeric microspheres (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,189 and references cited therein). In addition, various microcapsules, microparticles, and larger sustained-release implants have been used to deliver pharmaceuticals to patients over an extended period of time. For example, polyesters such as poly-DL-lactic acid, polyglycolic acid, polylactide, and other copolymers, have been used to release biologically active molecules such as progesterone and luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone (LH-RH) analogs, e.g., as described in Kent et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675, 189, and Hutchinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,628.
Unfortunately, the successes of current polymer-based sustained delivery systems have been limited. This is due, in large part, to their necessity on using organic solvents during preparation. Even solvents which are well tolerated in vivo, i.e. ethylacetate, may cause immunological reactions or anaphylactic shock. In addition, all organic solvents are volatile and require expensive production processes.
There is, therefore, a need for a biocompatible, biodegradable, sustained-release drug-delivery system. Such products should have the desired mechanical properties of tensile strength, elasticity, formability, and the like, provide for controlled resorption, and be physiologically acceptable. Moreover, such products should allow for ease of administration for a variety of in vivo indications and in best-case scenarios be inexpensive to manufacture.